


'That’s my intention.'

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fred/George – hot AND suck</p>
            </blockquote>





	'That’s my intention.'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP characters and World don’t belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no harm intended.  
> A/N: [Keppiehed](http://www.keppiehed.livejournal.com) was the prompter, she said it was two words for the price of one because they were twins.

“Fred,” George called as he placed his hand under his twins’ cheek to make him look up once he pulled his mouth back to take a breather. They were sitting at a table that whilst tucked away in a corner, was not completely private, so he made sure not to linger.

 

The younger twin hummed in response, licking at the head as he gathered the fluids in his tongue.

 

George looked around, making sure no one was within hearing range and whispered, “You’re going to make me all hot and flushed if you don’t stop sucking that ice cream like it’s my cock.”

 

Fred looked at him with a glint in his eyes which said ‘ _That’s my intention._ ’ and popped the ice cream back in his mouth, moaning with a full mouth before he let it fall from his lips with a slurp.

 

“Can you hold it for a sec?” Fred innocently asked as he too looked around, handing the ice cream into George’s proffered hand.

 

The older twin looked mischievous as he popped it between his lips, but his smile turned into a nervous one as Fred slipped under the table after he made sure no one would notice and whispered, “Nu-uh, it’s plenty different, but I’m gonna suck it so good you’re not gonna be able to tell the difference.”

 


End file.
